The Tie that Binds
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: The Big Red Monster, The Game, and a Hardy.  xplicty slashy doings, don't read if you don't like.


_A/N: I've been meaning to write this for quite some time, but again, I'm lazy. I mean ever since 'Louder Than Words' I've been wanting to slut these three men out hxc to one another, and now it's here. XD lol I work nearly 14 hrs a day anymore and just don't have the time to indulge my slashy mind. But...BUT! A slow, and I mean 5 calls all day long slow, day at work gave me the opportunity to do some hand writing and I finally got it done. So enjoy and just try to not die too much, I love my readers too much to know that I've caused their deaths in some way._

_I don't own no one, I'm not saying this is real, but hey, it's kinda hot to think about. Contains Slash, or man on man loving if you're new to this type of thing. ^_^ Ye be warned._

_

* * *

_

To know the Hardy's was to love them. To covet the Hardy's was to be driven slowly insane by their presence in your life. To touch either Hardy outside of a wrestling ring without express written permission was to die a horrible death; both in your career as well as physically. Yet even the promise of a grisly demise didn't stop the forever present throng of pursuers to the Brothers of Extreme, and it certainly wasn't going to stop him.

That day, like so many others started off with an early day at the arena; the ring had been set up before hand so that the talent could get in some good ring time as well as the arean's training facility had been left open for those that wanted to use the gym. Most of the talent had decided to just relax before the that nights event but like always he could count on the Brothers Extreme and the Brothers of Destruction to stick to their strict regime when it came to training. Granted he had only roused his best friend and training partner to play the peeping Tom on one person in particular but he was sure getting his eye full.

From afar he watched as the two brothers tussled in the ring; the dark tempter easily out wrestling his vibrant plumed sibling and laughing as he pinned the younger man in a matter of minutes. Outside of the practice ring sat their "guard dogs"; both men stoic as they kept watch over their boys while they got in some last minute practice. The doors to the gym slammed open and the two romping men in the ring froze then scuttled from the squared circle as their on screen rivals strode into the room; matching cocky grins on their faces as they eyed the brothers. The two blondes leered at the rainbow topped Southerner but it only took one snarled warning from his larger, auburn haired protector to put them back in their place and remind them that they had a lot to live for.

As entertaining as he found the scene before him; his eyes were drawn to the other two men whom were sitting quietly but had their heads bent towards each other. A throaty laugh errupted from the kinky haired vixen and he gazed on silently as the two slipped away unnoticed as the large leather clad man stood up and barked out inquires as to the eye where abouts of the blonde's in the ring. He waited a few moments to see if the living rainbow and the breathing corpse would follow the masked demon and the dark angel but when they remained in their spots he grinned and made his excuses to his training partner before discreetly ghosting from the room.

Out in the hall he looked left and then right, wondering if the two had made use of the in arena shower or if they had hied their way back to their hotel for the time being for some alone time. Luckily for him the ghost like tendrils of steam floating down the hall caught his attention and gave him a general idea as to where they were. On feet as quiet as a cats he moved down the gleaming hall, the steam getting thicker and thicker as he went. His stomach tied itself up in knots as he ducked into the open door; his mind taunting him with the possibility of it not being them in the shower.

As he crept through the ever thickening damp fog he swallowed hard, his mind whirling as he tried to come up with a sound reason for him him being there. The easiest and most ready excuse was that he was getting a shower after getting in a last minute work out before the house show that night and whether or not the large monster believed it, it was his story and he was sticking to it. As the tacky beige and blue tiles of the showering area came into view he stripped down and grabbed a towel from the pile near the entrance and then swiped someones forgotten shampoo before heading into the thickest part of the steamy room.

The sound of the water pattering against the tiled floor sounded distant and it gave him nearly the exact location of the mystery showerers and he hurried towards the sound. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, the look on his face hopefully more confident than the way his felt inside. His hair was sticking to his face and throat by the time he managed to make it far enough towards the back to make out the two figures against the hazy back drop and he smoothed the golden straggles away so he could see more clearly. A loud groan accompanied his find and he swallowed hard as he realized that one of the figures were on their knees.

As quietly as he could move, he shuffled as close as he dared; his honeyed eyes pulled to the kneeling vixen whom every once in a while emitted a needy moan around the thick length that was held captive between his lips. Water coursed down the both of them and his smoldering, hungry gaze was drawn to the mountainous man whose head was tilted back against the tiles as one of his meaty fists tugged on the damp curls; the satiny looking strands wound around the fingers and pulled tight as he controlled the pace.

He froze mid step however as the shaggy head of the Big Red Monster tilted forwards again and the mismatched blue orbs bore into him. The already large butterflies multiplied in his gut and he closed his eyes as the large man stayed quiet. In the unfamilar rampage of fear that was flowing through his body he failed to notice that the man feared by so many in the back was lacking the crimson and black demons mask and that the face that was considered by one and all to be twisted and scarred was as fair as the face on the angel knelt before him.

The feel of hands on his chest snapped his eyes back open and he wondered briefly if he was going to be found nothing more than a lifeless lump on the shower room floor, a sodden piece of trash left for life to throw into the recycling bin after outliving it's usefulness. Instead of the piercing blue gaze he found himself staring into the molten, coffee depths of the man that had possessed him nearly mind and soul and tormented his dreams at night until he felt as if he were nothing more than a mindless sheep waiting for the chance to talk the angel on earth. The naturally plump lips were even more swollen and a deep, abused pink and his cheeks were flushed a dark rouge, making him even more attractive and wanted more deeply than before.

"Give me on good reason Angel why I shouldn't strangle him now."

The gruff growl broke the trance he was in and he looked up into the unforgiving visage of the taller man. His breath caught in his throat and not for the first time since being caught peeping on them he envisioned his death in the most horrible and painful way he could think of. With a smile from the dark haired man that caused more fear and uncertainty to wash over him, he waited; his breath still held until it became painful for him and it exhaled in one sudden breath before being sucked back in and held again until his lungs protested once more. The dark Southerner turned and ran his hand down the middle of the monsters' chest, his voice low and deep as he spoke.

"You know I like being watched."

The deep twang caught him off guard and his eyes flicked between the two men; the angelic light that had surrounded the younger man became tarnished in that split second but it only caused his gut to tighten hard and his already inflamed lust to soar higer than before.

"So you do Angel, so you do."

A laugh accompanied the words and the knot in his chest moved down south as the fallen angel licked his lips and moved his hungry eyes between the two men, the want and need clear on the olive tan face. The larger man was silent for a few moments, causing the nervousness to come flooding back; the pale lips frowning as he looked between the faces, weighing the consequences of his smaller lovers' decision. His voice, when he finally spoke was low and the harm and ill intent sent shivers through his spine.

"You don't touch, you sit and watch, do you understand Helmsely?"

He nodded dumbly and the dark haired man smiled widely as he gripped both their wrists and pulled them into the main area of the locker room. He pushed them both down and onto one of the benches before practically bounding off to ensure that no one interrupted them. The nervous butterflies returned and he only held onto the slim ray of hope that he hadn't so far been ripped limb from limb and left to bleed to death. Silence swirled around them on the disappearing steam and he was about to break the oppressive blanket when the Cheshire cat like grinning man returned.

Gracefully he sunk down to his knees and with a naughty glance in his direction, started to manipulate the long, thick, soft flesh that hung between the thighs of the larger man. Hands were soon fisted in the chocolate curls and he felt a bolt of fear slice through him as the large fleshy head was suddenly shoved roughly between the plump lips and as far down the eager throat as was humanly possible.

"Matt..."

The name was breathily uttered and laced with a softness that he didn't even know the big man possessed. Slowly the flesh hardened and as he looked on it was harder and harder for the dark Hardy to take it all in his mouth. Without realizing it, his own hand gripped his stone hard erection and tugged in time with the bobbing curls, his swallowed sounds of pleasure mixing with Matt's as he bobbed and suckled the large member. Matt purred happily around the mouthful and when he pulled away a thin string of saliva connected the swollen head and the abused lips.

He was so enthralled with imaging the thick lips around his own turgid length that when his hands were knocked away he could only look on stunned as his deep seated wish became a reality. The hot lips and even hotter mouth closed around him and he was sucked into the tight throat, the head knocking off the back and massaged by the constantly swallowing muscles. Wide eyed he looked over Kane, his mouth open ready to protest in case a large meaty fist came flying his way, but the attention of the large man was turned to the bag in his hands as well as the continuously stroking fist around his leaking shaft.

Deciding to take as much advantage as he possibly could of the situation he twined his fingers into the ebony silk and set the pace; hard and fast until his head was tilted back and his throat was filled with the primal growls and utterences that the talented tongue wrung from him. His stomach knotted up hard and his bucked three times as deep as he could; his body finishing the final lap before heading towards the home stretch. His skin felt as if on fire and a loud anguished cry tore itself from his throat as the lips around his shaft were removed suddenly.

"What the fuc-"

His words were cut off by Kane kneeling between his thighs and shoving a cold metal ring around his cock and balls; the tight fighting ring uncomfortable and sending more blood surging through the throbbing member. The warm mouth and tongue returned a moment later and his eyes preceded to once more roll back, his fingers digging into his own thighs as the head in his lap bobbed quickly. A hand softly tangling in his blonde locks caught his attention and his head was gently turned the side where he quite suddenly found himself choking on an abundance of hard flesh.

He gagged as the large bulbous head slipped down his throat and one of his hands pushed against the strong thigh but it didn't budge Kane an inch and despite the situation he had to admit that the hot, hard flesh in his mouth had a pleasant taste and while the pace was as nearly as hard and fast as the one that he was putting Matt through, Kane was considerate enough not to push him too far past his boundaries. Kane's large hands reached down and cupped his face, angling it up and making it even easier for the enormous member to slip in and out and he surprised himself with the way he responded; swirling his tongue around the head as it pulled back and then laving the throbbing vein underneath as it surged back forward.

The three bodies moved in some sort of graceful dance, pants and muffled mewls filling the air of the locker room and reverberating through rigid flesh as hands grabbed and scratched; leaving long ragged scores and finger print bruises in their wake. The taste of Kane on his tongue was strong and when engorged mushroom head was pulled from his lips with a wet pop he actually whined at the loss. One of the large hands cupping his cheek caressed the soft skin with the calloused pad of the thick thumb as the pale lips curled into a dark smirk. Fear once more spiraled out of control in the pit of his stomach but the momentary flame was quickly extinguished when the dirty angel servicing his raging need climbed up into his lap and locked their lips together; the barest of hints of his own unique flavor mingling with the taste of the large monster and being passed between the two of them as their tongue danced and fought for supreme dominance in the kiss.

One of his hands slithered down between their bodies and gripped the hard erection that was prodding him in the stomach, pumping it roughly as the deep twang laced moans and half formed pleas were expelled against his ear when Matt broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck and squeezed hard.

"H-Hunterrrrrr..."

The nubile body undulated in his lap, the movement nestling them closer and closer and trapping the head of Hunter's aching erection between the firm cheeks. He was so engrossed in the feel of the body writhing against him and the slick tongue that had stolen back into his mouth that he started violently when he felt the soft slip of silk around his throat and his glassy, sex clouded eyes snapped open; his lips formed in a half asked question. The warm mouth and soft tongue were then pulled away of him and the sexual flush faced Southerner was pulled up gently; his chocolate eyes molten and his lips coated in a mixture of left over precum and saliva that sparkled in the light of the shower room.

More gentle than he'd ever seen the large man before, Kane pulled Matt up and kissed him deeply, his large hands cupping the shapely rear to support the groaning man as he manuevered them both back into a sitting position on the bench. Once they were sat securely Kane moved one hand and grabbed the trailing end of the silk rope; the feather light brush of it against Hunter's aching, throbbing erection making him moan pitifully and flush at the weak sound as his hands gripped the edge of the bench in a near death grip. Deftly the other end was tried around Matt's throat and the slack was bunched in Kane's hand, something that if Hunter had been in the right frame of mind would have set off some warning lights in his mind.

However he was too busy watching the intimate display of the two men to realize that whenever Kane pulled or moved the silk binding it tightened around his throat minutely. The deep, loving kiss ended and Kane patted Matt's hip; smiling wickedly in Hunter's direction as his eyes wandered over the naked, tan expanse of his body.

"Unring him Angel but take the extra silk and tie his wrists, bind him in the way I bind you when I don't want you to touch yourself."

With bright, mischevious eyes Matt hurried to do as Kane commanded; tying the silk tightly around the tops of Hunter's thighs but before tying it off lashing his wrists so that he couldn't move them an inch. After a couple of pulls to make sure they wouldn't come loose Matt then slowly and teasingly removed the constricting ring from the base of Hunter's straining cock. A flood of relief washed over Hunter as well as his long awaited orgasm and the hot sticky substance exploded; landing on both Matt himself, his keening wail of completion filling the room and echoing back at them. His eyes rolled back into his head and his body practically melted onto and then off of the bench, leaving him vulnerable and open to any type of attack but his mind so blown that he didn't even care.

The soft lapping at his softened flesh made him struggle to open his eyes and once they heeded his demands he watched lazily as Matt made short work of cleaning him up. Tongueful after tongueful of the thick, creamy liquid disappeared between the plump lips and once it was cleaned away the gleaming petals were pressed hard to his. Almost eagerly he gave entry, wanting to feel the deep, intimate connection that the dark haired man shared with the larger brunette but instead was startled to find that the salty tang of his own seed filling his mouth as Matt passed his collected mouthful between them. He expected to gag as it slipped down his throat but the wiggling and rough touches from the olive tan angel centered his mind around the warm pliable body and his swiftly reemerging erection.

"Enough Angel."

The nearly snarled words reminded Hunter that they weren't alone and he paled then shivered violently as Kane's mismatched eyes bore into him; promises of an early and most painful demise clear if he dared to push his luck.

"Find your spot Matt, you've got a _captive_ audience tonight Angel that's been more than ready to watch you fuck yourself on me..."

With a head nod and naughty smile Matt wrapped his hand around the silk tie that connected them and tugged, the sharp clenching on Hunter's throat surprising him and making him jerk back hard; tightening the makeshift collar even more on the strong column of his throat.

"Floor." Matt commanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Floor."

When he didn't move Matt yanked again on the silk tie and licked his lips as an involuntary groan tore itself free from Hunter's throat.

"I suggest Helmsley that if you want to remain in the room and living you'll do as he said."

Hunter swallowed hard and for a moment contemplated arguing but his self preservation kicked in and he slowly moved down to the floor...only after spreading a towel to sit on. His new position put him in front of the duo and just out of reach of Kane's feet so that if the large man decided to kick him he was in relative safety. With a beaming smile Matt turned, trailing the silk binding down his body and through his legs then bending over to take Kane back into his mouth to rekindle the fire in Kane's body, the motion putting his voluptuous rear nearly in Hunter's face and he chewed his lip as he imagined dragging his tongue across the puckered entrance before delving it as deep as he possibly could.

The self discipline testing scenario was taken away however only a few short moments later as Matt was pulled up into a straightened position and then turned around once more to face him. His movements from them on were deliberately slow as he settled himself into Kane's lap, breathy mewls and expletives dripping from his lips as his warm brown eyes closed in what seemed to be pained bliss. Inch by inch he watched the straining member disappear inside of the smaller man until it was completely ensheathed; making him wince as he imagined himself in Matt's place and making both men groan at the intimate joining.

Slowly they began to move, Kane holding Matt tight around his waist as he thrusted up into the willing body. The sound of the skin slapping together coupled with the sight and heavy scent of sex of the two men started to coil the spring in Hunter's stomach and soon he was shifting uncomfortably around as his body demanded that the once more turgid member be consoled and releaved of building orgasm. Without warning Kane shifted the position and soon Matt was face down on the bench; his rounded backside high in the air as it was being drove into over and over again and the silk tie that connected them pulled tight, cutting off Hunter's air and heightening the sensations that he was feeling until he was sure that he could blow without ever being touched.

His lips ran dry as Matt reared up and Kane wrapped a large arm around his throat to hold him up as he slammed home again and again, the twitching and dancing cock that jutted out in front of the Southerner dripping copious of prerelease down to pool on the bench's surface in an opal puddle before dripping over the edge to spatter the floor on either side. A primal scream was ripped from his lungs that mingled with Matt's as the tight silk was pulled even tighter; the lack of air and screaming need for release working together and sending his body into it's second powerful orgasm of the night and effectively rendering him unconscious on the floor as a third and final howl filled the room.

Hunter had no idea how long he'd been out but when he came back too he found himself sandwiched between Matt and Kane in one of the largest beds he'd ever seen. Both men where clinging to him in someway shape or form and with a tired and sated smile he settled back down, the worry about his possible demise null and void as two 'Mine's escaped the monster and his dirty angel and he was clung to even tighter in their sleep.


End file.
